Bittersweet
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: 'Love' isn't the right word for them, for their relationship isn't perfect. But neither is 'hatred', for it simply doesn't suit them. The perfect adjective for them is 'bittersweet'. Yuki/Kyo oneshot/drabble collection
1. Fluffy Kitty Pillow

**A/N: Hi, everyone, welcome to the first Bittersweet oneshot! :D In case you didn't get the summary, this is a collection of Kyo/Yuki oneshots and drabbles, written especially for yaoi fangirls to squeal at XP. Please note that ratings and genres may vary each story, so I think most of them will either be sweet n' fluffy or onesided, angsty shit. You don't have to read all of them – just the ones you think you're interested in. I also take requests, so if you have any you're welcome to PM me ^_^**

**This first oneshot is called 'Fluffy Kitty Pillow', and it's basically some sort of rewrite on this particular scene in Chapter 7 (Episode 6 in the anime) where a half-asleep Yuki rests his head on Kyo's shoulder. It's also based on this fanfic I once read, which is a little similar to the one you're about to read. **

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Shut up and gimme the damn story already!' Haha, sounds like something Kyo'd say… Or I even, seeing as I'm a cat in the Vietnamese Zodiac. :p So, enjoy!**

* * *

**1. ****Fluffy Kitty Pillow**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Pairing: **Yuki/Kyo (duh)

**Summary: **What happens when Yuki finds a new pillow? Who is that pillow, and can he and Yuki work out their muddled feelings for each other?

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai, boy love, whatever you wanna call it. If this kinda stuff makes you squirm uncomfortably, why the hell are you here?

**Disclaimer: **HI I'M THE AUTHOR OF FRUITS BASKET! Haha, just kidding. I don't own it and never will. If I did, THIS is what would happen in Chapter 7!

* * *

**Fluffy Kitty Pillow**

Maroon-coloured eyes snapped open like a pair of shutters as the sun beamed brightly down upon the teenage boy occupying the futon. He tossed the blanket aside as he sat up, ready for another day.

Kyo opened up his wardrobe and plucked out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, before throwing them onto the bed, changing out of the previous day's attire and into the clothes he had picked for today. Then he marched to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and gulping it down. As he basked in the creamy taste of fresh milk, he noticed Yuki trudging into the room.

"Hey, Yuki!" he called to the rat. "Are you… are you… uh…His voice faltered when Yuki turned to him, a hint of sleepiness evident in his amethyst eyes. He dragged himself over to Kyo's direction as his head fell onto the cat's shoulder, as though it didn't have the energy to stay up any longer. Kyo's ruby eyes widened in surprise as his cheeks became as red as his eyes.

"Wh-what the!?"

"My kitty," Yuki mumbled as he sighed contently against Kyo's shoulder. The cat froze in shock, nearly dropping the almost-empty carton of milk.

"G-get off me, you damn rat," he growled, but Yuki uttered another satisfied sigh as he wrapped his slender arms around Kyo's neck and nuzzled into the side of it.

Fearful that he'd start acting like an idiot if this carried on any longer, Kyo made an attempt to push his cousin aside, but instead he tumbled down with him. Yuki had turned his head to see if Kyo's face was any comfier, but instead, as the two of them fell to the ground together, their lips had been pressed together. The carton of milk slipped away from the comfort of Kyo's hands and fell onto the floor beside them, pouring creamy white milk all around them. Ruby eyes widened even more, and tanned cheeks grew as red as a fire engine. Unfortunately for Kyo, amethyst eyes had also fluttered open in shock, and colour flooded into pasty cheeks.

Yuki was, more or less, puzzled at what was going on. His last memory beforehand was zombie-walking into the kitchen to find Kyo drinking his usual breakfast – milk, straight out of the carton. A treat any cat would love. His back was drenched from what he guessed was the milk itself. His only theory of this bizarre scene was that Kyo had decided to hit on him.

He made an attempt to sit up as he pushed Kyo away from him. He didn't look as wounded as the rat thought he was; if anything, he was just as shocked as he was.

"Stupid cat," he hissed, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? Whaddaya mean, damn rat? You were the one who kissed me! Why must you blame me for everything?"

"Because I know you did it. How else could we have been laying there, going at it like rabbits?"

"You going to sleep on my shoulder and starting the whole thing, stupid!"

Yuki smirked and shuffled closer to Kyo. "That might have been true," he admitted. "Now how about if I use you as a pillow again, kitty cat?"

"Yuki, what-' Kyo was cut off by a shuddering sensation on his whole body as Yuki snuggled up to his chest, tracing his fingers around his cousin's sides. Then the rat leaned up to kiss the cat once more.

"Wh-what the hell was that for!?" Kyo demanded as they pulled away.

"I love you, Kyo," Yuki whispered. Kyo's mouth dropped open and his face went beet red.

_No, _he thought. _I must be dreaming. This can't be happening. He can't love me… he can't… Wait a minute! Why am I blushing? Why do I like kissing him so much? I don't love him – it's impossible!_

But deep inside, Kyo knew that that was the truth. He loved Yuki, too. And there was no way he could deny it.

Yuki stifled a chuckle at the poor cat's muddled expression. He looked so cute and funny when he was at the peak between his calm and angry moods.

Suddenly, a lightbulb flicked on in Kyo's head. Kyo himself smirked at the idea…

He buried his head into Yuki's chest as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. Yuki gasped in shock and pleasure as his body tingled with the presence of his lover so close to him. Kyo purred happily, as though he were the happiest cat in the world. "Soft mousey," he mumbled sleepily, before slowly closing his eyes.

Yuki looked down at the sleeping Kyo stuck to him and the milk that surrounded them. He'd better hurry up and clean this mess up before Tohru, Shigure, Hana or Uo woke up and found them in this embarrassing position.

Speak of the devil. Tohru strode into the kitchen, neatly dressed and long brown hair free of the braids she wore the previous day. She froze when she saw the rat and cat sitting in the middle of the kitchen together.

"S-Sohma-san, Kyo-kun, what-"

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Honda. Stupid cat didn't sleep well last night, so he spilled his breakfast and fell asleep on me."

"Oh, I see. You can take him upstairs while I clean this up."

"Thank you."

Tohru prepared to clean up the kitchen while Yuki slowly got up, with Kyo still attached to him, and barely made it upstairs. They entered Kyo's room and Yuki gently pushed him onto the bed, covering his body with an orange blanket. Kyo stirred, whining softly, and reached out a hand, gripping Yuki's tightly. Yuki sighed; he was so much like a child when he was this sleepy. A very cute child.

"Stay, Yun-chan," Kyo whispered, so softly that Yuki almost didn't hear the command. The nezumi sighed again.

"Sorry, Kyo, but I have to go." He gently kissed the cat's forehead before breaking free from his grip and walking quietly from his room. Kyo closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland, dreaming about Yuki's beautiful face.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Did you squeal? Nosebleed? Laugh so hard you cried? Feel free to post a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Bittersweet

**2. ****Bittersweet**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing:** The usual

**Summary:** Imagine two lovesick boys sitting on their cousin's roof, watching the sunset, with a box of pocky beside them. But imagine what happens if there's only one stick of pocky left?

**Warnings:** Shounen ai.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't even be writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

They were alone on the rooftop, just the two of them, gazing up at the dappled shades of violet and tangerine of the late afternoon sky. The colours that represented them. A box of pocky – men's pocky, to be exact – lay between them, just beside the two hands laced around one another. At the same instant, these two hands broke apart, reaching for a chocolate-covered biscuit stick that would await them in the little green box. But once again, they enclosed around one another, this time rather fiercely, for there was only one stick of pocky left. Sighing in defeat, the auburn-haired one withdrew his hand.

"Guess we're sharing, then," his companion murmured, looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, whatever," the fiery-haired neko muttered indifferently. He was expecting the nezumi to snap that last stick in half and lend him a piece, but instead he inserted it in his mouth, losing himself in the bittersweet chocolatey flavour. He leaned over to the other boy and, using the other end of the stick, forced his mouth open, allowing this end to enter. Crimson eyes widened in mild surprise, but the rat had started chewing on his end, so he mimicked, their lips drawing closer after each bite…

The pocky kiss was heated, passionate, just like the flavour of the dark chocolate the two of them had just devoured. Tongues slithered around each of their warm, moist caverns, eliminating the taste of dark chocolate.

They only broke apart due to the need of oxygen, but they silently agreed that that was the taste of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, once rivals, now lovers. Even now, they hit a rocky path from time to time, but despite the hurtful words exchanged, later on they'd become overwhelmed with the need to be together.

Their love wasn't perfect, but it wasn't hateful either. It was bittersweet.

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say that halfway through writing this, I swear, my fingers just started typing all by themselves and the original gist and title of this drabble was thrown out the window. But I'm proud with the way it turned out; I feel that it describes Kyo and Yuki's relationship perfectly. **

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Tom & Jerry

**A/N: Just to keep the updates coming, here's a quick drabble. If you like my stories Three Boys and a Love Triangle, and I Saw Yuki and Kyo Making Out, their updates may take a little while… ^.^;**

**Tom & Jerry**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Humour

**Pairing:** Slight KyoxYuki

**Summary:** None ;)

**Warning: **Shounen ai

* * *

**Tom & Jerry**

"News, news, soap opera, kiddie anime… Wait, NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Kyo didn't know why, but whenever he came across this cartoon he couldn't help but put the remote down and watch the stinkin' thing. It was some '80s or so Western cartoon about a grey cat who went on crazy adventures in order to catch a small brown mouse. However, said mouse often outsmarted the cat in the most ridiculous ways… In a way, it reminded Kyo of him and Yuki.

"Oh, this show again?" Yuki himself plopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend, averting his attention to the TV in front of them. "Well, you and Tom are both baka nekos whose hopes are too high Tom'll never catch Jerry; you'll never beat me. Simple as that."

"Well, you and that kuso nezumi Jerry are both sneaky little bastards who think they're so much better than the cats!"

Yuki chuckled. "Well, that's me," he said as he leaned in closer to Kyo.


End file.
